Mindartis
Background Born in the far reaches of the Feywild to a noble lineage under the name Rowendar, in the year 120 DA, to a Winter Fey Marquess and Marquessa, Mindartis began playing the lute at a very young age, and when his parents' vizier informed them of the power of bardic magic, they very quickly had him trained to weave his natural eladrin arcane prowess into various songs, compositions, and pieces. By the age of 25, he was set to a post in the Dalelands of the Fey, where his prowess in battle magic quickly earned him a military rank to match his noble one. His practice of chess, combined with his racial adeptitude for teleportation magic, drove him to manipulate battlefields to the rout of his foes. However, at age 57, as Brigadier General for the winter fey, he suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of drow invaders from the Shadowfell, who wielded a brand of magic so steeped in necromancy, some speculated that it could only have been manifested by a dracolich. (Such rumors were instantly quashed as ridiculous). To escape infamy, he ran off into the wild, communing with nature in anguish and finding solace in natural magic, developing some skill as a warlock. Before finally seeing fit to return to society some 50 years later, he deliberately scarred his face, in the hopes that age and deformity might conceal his identity. To date, his efforts have worked, particularly due to his pretence to the loss of his right eye and his change of name. During his absence, his parents underwent a horrific encounter when, as part of a peace treaty between the drow and the fey, Mindartis' father, Marquess Jacobe, had no way to circumlocute his cultural translations of various exclusively Fey concepts without having to say the Vowel of Derangement. Halfway through the negotaions, he sprouted wings, and few minutes later went into a berserk rage, killing his wife and three foreign dignitaries before hemmoraging blood from his pores and dying. Needless to say, war continued unabated for several further years. The memory of this haunts Mindartis to this day, and he has a blood-thirst for both drow and any fool who dares to speak the close, front, rounded vowel. As a long-lost Marquess of The Court of Stars, he is next in line to the throne should Tiandra and The Prince of Frost both die. As his allegiance is to the Winter Fey court, currently in the guise of court minstrel rather than decorated general, he has no particular desire to see himself on the throne above his liege. Rise of the New God Mindartis' skills as a diplomat granted him entry to the lauded party of Pronefest, and shortly upon his arrival, he helped ascertain Loray Lorhalien's assassin. As a bard, his ability to both lead, heal, and maneuver his allies proved invaluable in a fight against an elite team of Fomorian slavers, but his smooth-talking was no match for K'Artanyik's stubbornness, the result of which got him tossed into a portal to the The Plain of Sighing Stones in the Shadowfell by a mad Fomorian king. Upon cutting a deal with Vistani in the region, Mindartis was teleported back in sufficient time to join the party in infiltrating the Eladrin In Black (EIB) base. Due to his aid, the party was able to commandeer some variety of airship that could travel to the moon, and there they defeated mind flayers intent upon wreaking havoc on the Feywild. Shortly thereafter, Pronefest was tasked with killing the Chipmunk King, and Mindartis again proved his mettle by setting Bûrzum up for the killing blow. However, as the party entered the Tomb of Horrors near Glidden, in the natural plane, Mindartis was struck dead in an attack due to an effort all considered valiant and self-sacrificial, as opposed to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. When the party retreated, he was restored to life and went his separate way, shaken by what he had seen on the other side of death. In the meanwhile, Mindartis consulted with Oran, the Green Lord about how to best serve society in the wake of his post-mortem existence, preferring his company to that of the Winter Fey, who might more readily see through his secret identity. While at Oran's tree in Senalisse, he heard Pronefest arrive, and was surprised to hear the sound of a teleportation circle go off. Stepping out, he saw them re-emerge 6 seconds later, covered in blood, with Bûrzum carrying the head of a Formorian king. Realizing that his true place was adventuring, not cowering in the Green Fey palace, he sought permission to rejoin Pronefest, and was accepted with open arms. Mindartis then went with Pronefest into the Astral Sea and successfully navigated a journey to Hestavar, proving integral to a fight against githyanki pirates along the way. In Hestavar, he and Pronefest investigated the desecration of the chief Temple of Ioun, and found the minions of Acererak culpable. This prompted Pronefest to sail to Pluton, where they entered the final Tomb of Dead Gods. Therein, Mindartis sucessfully died for a second time, but upon being revived, was able to lead the party through the depths of the chaotic tombs, being the chief individual to open magic portals between different reaches of the dungeon, and did sundry tasks, such as raising porticulli, killing monsters, and ultimately fighting the Aspect of Acererak. With the Aspect dead, and Acererak having retreated to his phylactery, Mindartis and the rest of the party engaged his tiny-yet-hideous skull in aerial combat. Dealing a near-lethal blow to the skull, Mindartis then assisted Bûrzum in killing the fell demilich, and there was much rejoicing. Apocalypse Eclipse Mindartis made a brief cameo in Apocalypse Eclipse by offering Blindfest advice shortly after Istria was obliterated by Timesus. Appearance Though his face bears a horrific scar across his right cheek, Mindartis is still fetchingly handsome and slightly effette. When not wearing his bandanna/eyepatch, his hair is pale purple, and his eyes are a vibrant shade of sapphire. He always carries a sitar, and he pretends to rely upon his staff to walk--when in fact it is a powerful implement of arcane energy, and he is exceptionally spry. He also affects an accent to further distance himself from his past. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: Staggering Note, Vicious Mockery, Eyebite, Blunder (Replaced), Timely Distraction, Blinding Beacon, Foolhardy Fighting, Compulsion, Hideous Laughter, Whispers of the Dream King, Fey Step, Moment of Escape, Words of Friendship, Revitilizing Incantation, Mantle of Unity, Illusory Erasure, Feylights, Majestic Word, Adept's Insight, Ethereal Sidestep, Spectral Vanguard Feats: Ritual Caster, Pact Initiate, Bard of All Trades, Staff Expertise, Bardic Knowledge (Retrained), Advantage of Cunning, Improved Defenses, Walk Among the Fey, Improved Cunning, Battle Cadence, Superior Implement Training (Accurate), Acolyte Power Features: Eladrin Education, Eladrin Will, Fey Origin, Fey Step, Sun Elf Skill Bonuses, Trance, Wizard Implement Proficiency, Bardic Training, Bardic Virtue, Demand Audience, Majestic Word, Multiclass Versatility, Noble Adept Power Point, Pact Initiate (Fey Pact), Ritual Beneficiary, Signs of Influence, Skill Versatility, Song of Rest, Virtue of Cunning, Words of Friendship, Feywild Wake, Mercurial Action, Welcome Guest, Mastery of Passage, Attract Attendents Equipment: Staff of Sleep and Charm +4 (Accurate), Dejada, Feytouched Armor +4 (Feyhide), Boots of Jaunting, Cape of the Mountebank +3, Curse Eye Tattoo, Eladrin Ring of Passage, Belt of Vim (Heroic), Reading Spectacles, Elven Chain Shirt (Heroic), Horned Ring, Mountebank's Deck, Battle Standard of Healing, Sitar of Restfulness, Rubbing Kit, Delver's Kit, Charlatan's Kit, Poisoner's Kit, Inquistive's Kit, Hunter's Kit, Disguise Kit, Climber's Kit, Everburning Torch, Adventurer's Kit '''Rituals: '''Brew Potion, Cure Disease, Remove Affliction, Raise Dead, Walking Death, Call of Friendship, Anthem of Unity, Tune of Merriment, Traveler's Chant, Song of Sustenance, Song of Restfulness, Lullaby, Fool's Speech, Chorus of Truth, Aria of Revelation, Comrade's Succor, Gilb Limerick Category:People